Unlikely Love
by xXShadowTheWolfXx
Summary: after Kate and Garth's wedding Humphrey finds himself in another adventure, along the way he will encounter love, friendship and heartbreak but no matter what, he is going to try and live his life to the full. So come along for a ride of a lifetime
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all It's me xXShadowTheWolfXx here bringing you this story, as Mr. Steal Yo Gurl said in his story I have taken over Unlikely Lovers over from him and I have brought out this first chapter as soon as I could. Now don't immediately start complaining about this not being a HumphreyxKate story (seriously I can't stand it when people bombard me with comments about HumphreyxKate. Especially when that someone is the dark shadow who does it frequently, so stop it) I already said that there time would come but not for now. P.S. I don't own this chapter except the bits I've changed, all the rest belongs to Mr. Steal Yo Gurl**

**Chapter 1 Will I be able to love again?**

It's been a week now since Kate got married to that wolf, Garth. I've been lying in my den with my eyes stinging from tears and my grey, white and black fur coat covered in dirt. I was staring out at the night sky, wondering if I would be able to love again. I looked up at the moon shining in the sky. I sighed and thought that if I wasn't so sad I would appreciate this sight more. Then some unknown force overcame me and made me walk out of the den. I got outside my cave and stared at the moon. Instinct took over and shot my muzzle into the air and sang out my soul. Howling all my problems and all my sadness out to the world, not caring if anybody heard or not.

(To Be With You Cover)

I've been alone so many nights now,  
And I've been waitin' for the stars to fall.  
I keep holdin' out for what I don't know  
To be with you, just to be with you.

So here I am staring at the moon tonight,  
Wondering how you look in this light.  
Maybe you're somewhere thinkin' about me too.  
To be with you, there's nothing I wouldn't do.

And I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart  
Come together eventually..

And when we finally meet, I'll know it's right.  
I'll be at the end of my restless road.  
But this journey, it was worth the fight.  
To be with you, just to be...

Holding you for the very first time, never letting go.  
What I wouldn't give to feel that way...  
Oh...

Oh, to be with you...

Oh, and I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart  
Come together eventually.

And when you're standin' here in front of me,  
That's when I know that God does exist.  
'Cause He will have answered every single prayer.  
To be with you, just to be with you, yeah.  
You...

I then heard a twig snap behind me. I looked and saw Lilly staring at me flabbergasted.

"Lilly?" I asked surprised and a little bit embarrassed because Kate was the only one to see me howl before. In truth I had never been to a moonlight Howl before, well not since that fateful night. No I need to stop thinking about that, I mustn't dwell on the past, it won't bring them back.

"Humphrey, I, uh, didn't mean to-" I cut her off by chuckling a bit. Her voice and everything about her, was beautiful, her eyes were filled with kindness, love and compassion that I had never seen before.

"Lilly, don't worry" I smiled reassuringly. She smiled back. The way the moonlight shined on Lilly's snow white fur made her even beautiful than she already is. Lilly was already the best looking omega girl in the pack. She noticed me staring at her and she giggled cutely and blushed until her fur was red. I looked away chuckling nervously.

I started to get a bit nervous as I thought about what I was going to say next "What if she turns me down?, what if she rejects me?" I thought. Finally I plucked up the courage "Lilly, w,w,would you like to Howl with me?" I asked nervously. Sweet's looked shocked at what I had just asked her, "I would love to" she said. I was overjoyed that someone had actually wanted to howl with me, let alone one of the most beautiful Omega's in the pack or the entire park for that matter.

We both stood there, I put my muzzle up to the sky and started howling, I put all my heart into the howl. then after a few moments Lilly joined in, our howls mixing into a beautiful chorus that no matter what you were doing you would stop to listen to it, our howls mixed together better than mine and Kate's had and I knew now that I had finally found the perfect girl for me.

Inevitably the howl had to end sometime and when it did I wished it could have lasted longer. "Humphrey I really enjoyed tonight and I was wondering if I could hang out with you tomorrow?" Lilly said. I couldn't believe what I just heard, "sure you can" I replied "thanks" she said before heading back down to her den.

After watching her leave I went into my own den and curled up thinking about all the good quality's Lilly had "well she's nice, sweet, kind, funny, beautiful and she's just perfect, I know I probably don't have much of a chance with her but a guy can dream, right?" I thought to myself as I laid down for the first good night's sleep I'd had in a while.

**I might not be able to get more chapters out soon, as I'm concentrating on getting The dire wolf, the lone warrior finished but I will do my best. ****please review so I know where to improve (I accept constructive criticism, so long as you don't go on about making this into a HumphreyxKate story) and if you want to use any of my OC'S PM me. Thx this is xXShadowTheWolfXx Signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow 8 follows and 4 ****Favs**** already, you guys/girls are awesome. Anyway this is kind of a short chapter so sorry about that**

**Chapter 2 Truths and hints of the past revealed**

Humphrey's POV

I woke up early and went outside to watch the sunrise. As I sat on the ledge outside my den I started thinking about last night, "Do I really have a chance with her" I thought "I mean she did ask me if I wanted to hang out with her today, besides she's an Omega, so I at least have more chance with her than I did with Kate, right?". I sat there for five minutes thinking about the course life had taken for me, then I noticed the sun had started to come up. I sat there staring at the land suddenly lit up before me, "I just wish they were here to see it" I thought dejectedly to myself.

Eventually I stood up and made my way down to where I promised to meet Lilly. On the way I passed by the lake and suddenly I felt something tackle me into the lake, I looked up and saw that it was Lilly. I looked down and noticed that all the dust was washing out of my fur, I then looked back up at Sweets and saw that she was looking at me with a shocked expression, not that I blamed het after all my fur had gone from being different shades of grey to being black with a grey underbelly and crimson fur on the tips of my ears and tail. (**Yes I know I use this a lot but what the hell.)** "here it comes" I thought "she's going to reject me like everyone else". After a couple of minutes of stunned silence she finally spoke "Humphrey why didn't you tell me about this?" she asked "I-I-I was afraid that once you and everyone else found out you would hate me", she looked even more shocked when I said this "why would we hate you?" she asked. "When I was a three month old pup I was separated from my family but luckily a kind old lone wolf found me but he too was taken from me and I was left on my own so I desperately tried to find a pack that would take me in but every pack I met didn't trust me because of my fur colour, they would chase me out of their territory and attack me. So I decided to colour my fur grey with dust and I kept searching until I eventually stumbled upon this pack." I explained. After a few moments of silence Lilly finally spoke "Humphrey I would never hate you no matter what, after all friends stick together and why would anyone judge you because of your fur colour?. If you ask me you suite black and crimson fur than you ever did grey." I was stunned at what she just said but eventually I snapped out of it "T-T-Thank you" I said "that's the nicest thing anyone in this pack has ever said to me and as for my fur colour several years ago before we were born, a pack called the Ravagers who all had black fur similar to mine terrorised the land. They stole pups from the packs and executed them in front of their parents, they stole food and murdered pack members in the middle of the night. Eventually they were defeated but no one ever forgot about what happened. Most packs started to believe that all wolves with black fur were evil and made it their mission to wipe them from the face of the earth, if two wolves gave birth to a black furred pup they would kill it there and then. I was lucky, my parents and most of our pack never judged me because of my fur." I explained. "That's terrible!" Lilly exclaimed "parents killed their own pups!" I simply nodded. "So what do you want to do today then" I asked trying to lighten the mood and change the subject "let's go and find our friends" Lilly replied and with that we set off.

**So there is chapter 2. As allways please review so I know where to improve (I accept constructive criticism, so long as you don't go on about making this into a HumphreyxKate story) Follow/Favourite and if you want to use any of my OC'S PM me. Thx this is xXShadowTheWolfXx Signing off**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey xXShadowTheWolfXx here bringing you the 3rd chapter now before I start I just want to add that I've changed this story from a HumphreyXSweets story to HumphreyXLilly and I've slightly changed the first two chapters**

**Chapter 3 Spending time with a friend and a mystery wolf **

As Lilly and Humphrey walked up towards the feeding ground Humphrey turned to Lilly. "I might as well tell somebody, my name isn't really Humphrey it's Shadow. I changed my name when I changed my fur colour because one of the packs I ran into was actively searching for me and I knew just changing my fur colour wouldn't be enough.", they carried on in silence and soon reached the feeding ground. As they left the tree line every wolf looked up from the caribou and turned towards them, as soon as they saw Shadow/Humphrey they immediately started growling and advancing towards him and Lilly who immediately turned around and started running in the other direction "after them!" one of the wolves shouted and immediately half of the Alpha's started chasing after the two retreating wolves. Lilly and Shadow were running for their lives and didn't notice the drop in front of them. Suddenly they both hit the ground hard Shadow groaned and looked around he noticed that below the slope they had fallen down there was a partially concealed hollow he pointed it out to Lilly and without hesitation they slid into it. A moment later they watched as several of the Alpha's leapt down the slope and continued running. After a few minutes when they saw it was all clear Lilly and Humphrey/Shadow stepped out of the log into the clearing "so now what do we do?, I mean we can't stay around here they'll probably come back" Shadow asked "I don't know" Lilly replied. Just then Shadow thought of something "I know what we can go to this quiet place only I know about, it'll be perfect".

Shadow then led Lilly through the undergrowth and towards a large body of rock that shot up above the canopy of the trees. The rock was covered with trees and bushes and there were lots of paths zigzagging up the rock and even a couple that went right up through it."So...What do you wanna do?" Shadow asked, "Tag you're it!" Lilly shouted as she sprinted up the rocky path with Shadow close behind. For the rest of the day both of them played again as if they were pups running about playing hide and seek(which Shadow easily won since his black fur meant he could hide unnoticed in patches of shadow whilst Lily's white fur made it very difficult for her no matter where she hid) and tag. eventually the day started drawing to a close and as Lilly looked up at the sun she realised it was much later than she had thought "Oh no I've been away for the entire day mum and dad must be getting very worried mum will probably kill me and you too. We'd better go" Lilly said "you go back and tell your parents that you were just playing at the lake" Shadow said as he came over and sat down beside her "what about you though? where are you going to go? maybe I could try and convince mum, dad and the rest of the pack that you're not a threat?" Lilly said "listen Lilly we both know that won't work I'll just stay here for a while.". Lilly got up and started heading back to the pack, whilst Shadow headed further up the slope until he got to a ledge. He sat there thinking back over the course life had taken him. "I wish you were all here with me" he thought to himself gazing up at the beautiful sunset.

Scene change

Elsewhere a young grey wolf barely older than Shadow sat atop a waterfall looking down on the scenery below. "I miss you little bro" he said to himself as he stared up at the sky lit up with oranges and reds. He wished that he could see his brother again but he would have to wait until death finally claimed him as there was no way his brother could've survived as the lands below were filled with hostile packs and dangerous creatures. As he sat there his mind drifted back to past events.

**So how is that. Who is this mysterious wolf?, what part does he have to play in the story? and what exactly happened in shadow's past. Keep reading to find out. Usual drill, please review so I know where to improve (I accept constructive criticism) and if you want to use any of my OC'S PM me. Thx this is xXShadowTheWolfXx Signing off**


End file.
